In most fluid dispenser devices, whether in the field of pharmacy, perfumery, cosmetics, or other related fields, the fluid is generally expelled by means of an actuating force acting in axial manner. This force is often exerted by the user pressing a thumb on the bottom of the device and while using other fingers of the same hand to hold the head of the device, which head incorporates the dispenser orifice. That type of dispenser device has a certain number of drawbacks, in particular in the case of nasal applications, since it often creates axial displacement of the whole of the device at the moment of actuation, in particular as a result of the resistance provided by the device during actuation. The user must force the bottom of the device somewhat in order to achieve said actuation, and, at the moment when said actuation takes place, a fraction of the force is released in such a manner that the arm or the hand of the user may be driven in the same axial direction, which can lead to a risk of injury, in particular when the dispenser orifice is inserted in a nostril.
To remedy that problem, it has been proposed to use laterally-actuated devices in which the user no longer exerts an axial force on the device, but instead exerts a lateral force transversely to the fluid-dispensing axis, e.g. by means of a button or a pivoting lateral lever, said transverse force being transformed into an axial force. In that known type of laterally-actuated dispenser device, the user holds the device in one hand by gripping the body of the device, or more generally the portion which incorporates the dispenser orifice, a digit, e.g. the thumb, being used to press the laterally-actuated element. Depending on the dispenser device used, in particular depending on the type of pump, or more generally on the type of dispenser means required for expelling the fluid, actuation requires a fairly substantial axial force. Unfortunately, in known laterally-actuated dispenser devices, the radial force exerted by the user is not transformed completely into an axial force enabling actuation, such that the user must press harder on a laterally-actuated device than would be required if exerting pressure axially. The user must thus exert a substantial force, which is not always possible, in particular with children or the elderly, or else actuator means must be provided that are sufficiently large in size to enable transformation to take place easily. However, such as increase in the size of the device often presents a drawback, whether in terms of cost of manufacture or of storage, or even from an ergonomic point of view.